Park Bench Confessions
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Jane and Maura are watching the snow fall in the park when Jane lets something slip that may lead to something more between them. One Shot.


**Title:** _Park Bench Confessions_

**Rating**: K+

**Summary:** Jane and Maura are watching the snow fall in the park when Jane lets something slip that may lead to something more between them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jane Rizzoli or Maura Isles; they are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

**A/N:** I want to give a shout out to LJ Bard her Christmas one shot _Under the Mistletoe_ inspired me to write this Rizzles one shot. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

* * *

Jane and Maura were sitting at their favorite park bench watching the snow fall when Jane began to rub the scars on her hands, a habit she formed and did whenever she was nervous.

"Jane, are you okay?" asked Maura, her voice etched with concern.

Jane, realizing what she was doing, quickly stopped and faced Maura, "Yeah, just a busy week with the homicide and floater we got. Plus, Ma wants to set me up on another blind date," Jane sighed, "I just don't think she gets it…"

Maura tilted her head to the side and replied, "Gets what? You really have to be more specific Jane, you know I don't guess."

Jane rolled her eyes then looked back at Maura. She took a minute to stare at her. Jane started at Maura's Jimmy Choo's then eyed her legs then moved to her coordinated pencil skirt that matched the coat that covered her expensive dress shirt. Jane knew her friend was beautiful but at that moment with the snow falling and the fact that they were at one of their favorite spots spending time together she thought, _just being here with her is perfect_.

Jane smiled.

Maura noticed the smile and smiled back but after minutes of silence she asked again, "What does your mother not get?"

This time Maura reached over and touched Jane's arm in a means of comfort but all Jane felt was electricity shoot from her arm to throughout her body.

"Maur…She…" Jane quickly looked away from Maura, "She doesn't get that I'm already interested in someone else…"

Maura's smile widened, "Oh? Who are you interested in? Do I know them?"

Jane's head quickly snapped back to face Maura, "Uh, well…you do know them…," Jane looked down to Maura's lips then back to her eyes, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Nope, you opened this can of frogs so you have to answer all of my questions," stated Maura as she scooted closer to Jane.

"Worms Maur, it's _**can of worms**_," Jane sighed and started rubbing the scars on her hands again, "You won't drop this until I tell you, will you?"

Maura shook her head no.

Jane dipped her head down then picked it back up again to look at Maura, _It's now or never_, she thought, "Well, the person I like she's the kindest person I know, she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She's incredibly smart and has this adorable way of going 'Google' on everyone, the funny thing is I enjoy every minute that she does it. This person is the most beautiful person in the world, both inside and out," Jane takes this moment to look directly into Maura's eyes, "Maur I love you."

Maura took Jane's hands into hers and looked into her eyes, "It's about time you said something."

Jane looked at Maura like she grew two heads, "Wha?"

Maura squeezed Jane's hands and smiled, "I've had feelings for you for a few months and I've comes to terms with those feelings but I didn't act on them because I didn't want to risk our friendship. Jane, you mean the world to me and I didn't want to lose you. When it looked like you showed interest in me I didn't know what to do so I carried on with our normal routine. I figured you would eventually come to terms with your feelings just as I have. I'm glad you did because I love you too Jane."

Jane's eyes softened at Maura's confession then asked, "Really?"

Maura nodded and answered, "Yes."

Jane and Maura leaned closer together until their lips met in their first kiss. The kiss started out shy then grew passionate as the seconds ticked by and as oxygen became a necessity they pulled apart, breathless.

"Wow," was the only thing either recipient of the kiss could say.

"I guess this means I don't have to go on that blind date my mom set up," joked Jane.

"That's right," stated Maura as she wrapped her arms around Jane, "you're all mine now."


End file.
